kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Pit/Quotes
In Kid Icarus: Uprising How to Play *''"Who is this 'Icarus' character this game is named after? Can I meet him?"'' - Tutorial intro *''"You're﻿ going to send me a machine-gun-robot girlfriend?"'' - At the beginning of the Powers tutorial Chapter 1 * "Sorry to keep you waiting!" - His first line in Uprising * "I can't believe I'm actually flying!" * "You have no idea how embarrassing it is to be an angel who can't fly on his own. So thanks for your help. Without you, I'd be finished!" - After Palutena explains the Power of Flight * "Do you hear that? Do you hear the people's cheers? They're celebrating the return of the goddess Palutena!" - When first seeing the town * "Listen well, Medusa! Your days of darkness are numbered. Prepare to meet the light!" - After defeating Twinbellows Chapter 2 * "Well, whatever. I hope this dark lord's hungry for a hot plate of punishment!" - Referring to Dark Lord Gaol * "Oh, no no no! The angel's code of conduct says that we must always be ready for duty." - When Magnus suggests he change into a swimming tunic for the hot spring * "Yeah... and I don't want to steam the sacred buns." Chapter 3 * "Get up, fall down. Get up, fall down. Fight in the air, fight on the ground." - Using the jump pad in the area where Palutena talks about Komaytos * "Peaks and valleys, highs and lows. Pick your friends, not your nose." - Continuation of the above quote Chapter 5 * "Underling of Medusa floating before me! It's time for you to atone for your crimes. I am Pit, servant of the goddess of light! And you. Are. History!" - Before the first fight with Pandora Chapter 6 * "Cherubot, you're my new best friend. Don't tell Lady Palutena." - First time using the Cherubot Chapter 9 *''"We are going to rack up some SERIOUS Nintendog trainer points together!"'' - During the second battle with Twinbellows *''"You shut your mouth, Medusa! Lady Palutena is nothing like you! Who turns people to stone and poisons the rivers? Who reduces cities to rubble? And who is leading the Underworld invasion of the land and heavens?! Not Lady Palutena! You're the one responsible for all this, Medusa!"'' *''"Listen well, all you demons of the Underworld! In the name of the Goddess Palutena, defender of all that is good! Those who hide in the darkness will be made to face the light!"'' - When he shows off the Three Sacred Treasures to Medusa Chapter 10 *''"My wish would be to fly by myself!"'' - After learning about the Wish Seed Chapter 11 *''"Sure. Cream and two sugars, right?" '' - When Palutena asks for some coffee *''"I guess I'll melee attack it while it's green and shoot it when it turns red." '' - During the introduction of the Jitterthug Chapter 13 *''"Again today I will go soaring through the sky! My enemies, I'll dish 'em up in a stir-fry! Gracious goddess of light watches from up above! At dinnertime I always show the cook some love!"'' - Pit's victory song *''"Bad guys are supposed to be more like 'Graaahhh!' and 'I'm gonna KEEL you!'"'' - His impression of a bad guy after meeting Arlon Chapter 16 *''"Floor ice cream gives you health!" '' - When Palutena remarks that he eats some questionable things off the ground Chapter 17 *''"Mayday! Mayday! This looks like the end! I never learned how to reeeeaaaaaadddddd!!"'' - Falling when the Power of Flight runs out Chapter 18 *''"Lady Palutena! Can you hear me?! I need your help! I can't fly without you! Please help me!"'' Chapter 19 *''"No worries there. Have you seen these thighs?" '' Chapter 20 *''"Go home Hades. Just, go home."'' - Exasperated with Hades before the battle against Palutena Chapter 21 *''"What! They don't look anything like me! First of all, I'm MUCH more attractive!"'' - After encountering Shadow Pits *''"Hold on, Lady Palutena! I'm coming for you!"'' - When he busts the door down to find Palutena Chapter 23 *''"I didn't have time to rehearse! I've been busy fighting evil, okay?"'' - When he attempts to do the rally cry he and Dark Pit did in chapter 21 by himself only to fail miserably. *''"It's just me and that heart. That adorable little heart. Aw, it's so cute!"'' - During the battle with Hades's Heart In Super Smash Bros. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl * ''"The fight is on!" - His up taunt * "You're not ready yet!" - His side taunt * "Nice try!" - When his Mirror Shield reflects a projectile * "I'm done for..." - Possible quote upon being KO'd * "Here we go!" - Unused voice clip * "All troops! Move out!" - Upon activating his Final Smash * "Great Palutena, victory is ours!" - Possible victory quote * "You can't defeat me!" - Possible victory quote * "Too easy!" - Possible victory quote ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U * ''"C'mon!" - His up taunt * "That all you got?" - His side taunt * "Stay back!" - When using his Guardian Orbitars * "I'm finished..." - Possible quote upon being KO'd * "Equipped!" - One of his Final Smash quotes * "Bye now!" - One of his Final Smash quotes * "Three Sacred Treasures!" - One of his Final Smash quotes * "It's game over for you!" - Possible victory quote * "Victory!" - Possible victory quote * "What's up now?" - Possible victory quote * "That was easy!" - Possible victory quote Category:Quotes